guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnum Wedding
Magnum Wedding is Elphelt Valentine's Instant Kill. Elphelt readies her Ms. Confille, pulls out a bullet from between her breasts, loads it into the rifle and fires it at the opponent. After being hit in the heart, the opponent falls in love at a field of flowers and then collapses as it says one of three possible reaction quotes. Variations Reactions *Self: ** "I-I'll just take anyone...?" ** "If this works I'm going to cry forever!" ** "" *Sol: ** "R-Remember... yesterday." ** "S-Sweet 'n sour..." ** "M-My heart's pounding like a drum!" * Ky: ** "Dizzy... please... I need your guidance...!" ** "I have a wife and child! Please, do not make me do this!" ** "My heart is strong! It will not waver!" * May: ** "Noooo, not in front of Johnny!" ** "C-Could this be romance?! Oh my gosh!" ** "Dynamic Housewives...?" * Faust: ** "I'm seeing a rapid increase in pulse!" ** "I only have eyes for You! Er, eye..." ** "This is bad medicine indeed!" * Potemkin: ** "Perhaps we could begin with a platonic friendship?!" ** "M-My...my heaaaart...!" ** "I cannot! I have a mission...!" * Chipp: ** "Answer! Go get a marriage crtificate! Now!" ** "A-A honey trap!" ** "" * Zato: ** "You cannot compare to her!" ** "I'm afraid I must decline." ** "This is depressing!" * Millia: ** "This is a whole new world...!" ** "Have I chosen the yuri route...?" ** "Love dares to speak its name...?" * Axl: ** "I'm melting... well, mostly." ** "Keep the pearly gates... those hills!" ** "I'd happily welcome this KO...!" * Baiken: ** "All's fair in love and...!" ** "J-Just shut up and walk three steps behind me!" ** "Won't work. Try to fall for someone el...!?" * Johnny: ** "Time to call it quits..." ** "I don't need anymore members..." ** "That was like... dynamite." * Venom: ** "My loyalty cannot be broken!" ** "You cannot tempt me!" ** "Lord ZATOOOO!" * Jam: ** "Cute girl maybe okay, too." ** "Delicious looking meat bun..." ** "I'm okay if you're okay." * Dizzy: ** "I'm married!" ** "I'm sorry, I can't!" ** "I-I have a son..." * Slayer: ** "Oh dear... Have I lost my edge?" ** "S-Such youthful vigor...!" ** "No, I cannot! I...Sharon...!" * I-No: ** "A duet? Fine by me!" ** "You're playing me like a Strat!" ** "Con Tenerezza!" * Sin: ** "I feel so... at peace..." ** "I feel like I'm floating on a cloud..." ** "Farewell... virginity..." * Ramlethal: ** "What...is this feeling?" ** "Is this ...my true self?" ** "Is this what you like?" * Leo: ** "My subjects, I give you... OUR QUEEN!" ** "All of Illyria will rejoice!" ** "A-At last I will have a bride!" * Bedman: ** "You cannot replace Delilah!" ** "Damn witch! You cannot take my heart from me!" ** "Are you trying to corrupt me?" * Jack-O': ** "Birth of a new-age couple?" ** "Butterflies in my stomach!" ** "Summer loving!" * Raven: ** "Not interested if you won't kill--" ** "What are you about to dooooo...!?" ** "I'm done playing your little gaaaaames..." * Haehyun: ** "Un...tunable!?" ** "Romance filter severely damaged!" ** "Maybe if we round down?" * Answer: ** "The pleasure is mine..." ** "I'm all ears." ** "I must refrain at this time..." Gallery GGXrdR Magnum Wedding.jpg|''-REVELATOR-'' version. GGXrdS Magnum Wedding Sin.png|Sin's reaction. GGXrdR Magnum Wedding outro.jpg|''-REVELATOR-'' outro. Navigation Category:Instant Kills